


The Dove and Me

by Felimid



Category: Enya (Musician) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felimid/pseuds/Felimid
Summary: This poem was inspired by the bird that appears either in the video for "Caribbean Blue" or the video for "Orinoco Flow".  I'm not sure why that bird triggered a creative idea in me, but it did.  Perhaps it combined with Richard Bach's book, "Jonathan Livingston Seagull", which I read many years ago and really enjoyed.  Either way, I hope that you will enjoy what I wrote.





	The Dove and Me

I lifted my hand  
A dove landed on it  
And I asked it  
“Where have you been?  
Have you been east to the sunrise?  
Have you been west to the sunset?  
Have you been up into the sky  
Where it's noon and midnight?”

The dove looked at me,  
Then out to sea  
And said, “I have seen  
A world of wonder  
That you've only dreamed of.  
I have seen the fountains of the sun  
And the frozen glaciers of the moon.  
If only you had wings  
So that you could go where I go.”

I sadly shook my head  
And sat down on a rock,  
Watching the waves flow onto the beach  
Only to stop inches from me,  
And then slip back into the sea,  
An endless pattern like eternity.

“I have no wings,” I said.  
“I only have my imagination.”  
And the dove said, “Silly human.  
Did you think that I meant wings  
Like mine, covered with feathers?”

“Didn't you?” I asked.

“Of course not,” the dove said.  
“Now imagine your arms are wings.”  
I did and they were.  
“Now imagine that you're lifting them,”  
The dove said. “Now sweep down  
And jump into the sky.”  
I did and I was suddenly  
Rising above where I'd sat.

“Now come with me,” the dove said.  
“There are thousands of places  
That I have been to, places  
That I want to show you.”  
I did and we did.

“Is this what heaven is like?” I asked.

“Where did you think we were?” the dove asked.

“But what about my body?” I asked.

“You won't need it anymore,” the dove said.

And I didn't.

(written 5-14-2020)


End file.
